mujakinorakuenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mujaki no Rakuen Manga
Mujaki no Rakuen '(無邪気の楽園, ''Paradise of Innocence) is a Japanese manga series written by Uran YakataSource: http://mangazuki.me/manga/mujaki-no-rakuen. The first volume was released and began serialization in Young Animal Arashi and Young Animal Innocent by Hakusensha since 2011 and the manga series was finished in unknown. There are about total of twelve volumes released. After the manga ended, a sequel was made later after. Sypnosis Shouta Handa, a 25-year-old NEET, is mocked by his former female classmates who've all become successful, at their class reunion. A mysterious incident at the school pool throws him back in time and lets him deal with those same classmates back when they were fifth grade girls. Characters '''Konomi Konomi Harukaze ( , Harukaze Konomi) is one of the main characters of the series. She is one of Shouta's fifth grade classmates and becomes a celebrated actress in the future. Shouta Shouta Handa '( , ''Handa Shouta) is the main character of the series. He is formally a 25 year old NEET who has travelled 15 years back in time and turned into a 10 year old fifth grader. '''Manatsu Manatsu Kamiya '( , ''Kamiya Manatsu) is one of the main characters of the series. She is a transfer student from Kobe and eventually becomes friends with Shouta later in the series. In the future she becomes a member of the Japanese diet. '''Rio Rio Kaneko '( , ''Kaneko Rio) is one of the main characters of the series. She is one of Shouta's fifth grade classmates and becomes a police officer like her father in the future. '''Nako Nako Sasaki ( , Sasaki Nako) is one of the main characters of the series. She is one of Shouta's fifth grade classmates and becomes a stewardess in the future. Sayo 'Sayo Ikenohata '( , Ikenohata Sayo) is one of the main characters of the series. She is one of Shouta's fifth grade classmates and comes from an established family with a tradition in Ikebana. Volumes Volume Covers Volume1-01.png|Volume 1 Volume2-01.png|Volume 2 Volume3-01.png|Volume 3 Volume4-01.png|Volume 4 Volume5-01.png|Volume 5 Volume6-01.png|Volume 6 Volume7-01.png|Volume 7 Volume8-01.png|Volume 8 Volume9-01.png|Volume 9 Volume10-01.png|Volume 10 Volume11-01.png|Volume 11 Volume12-01.png|Volume 12 Chapters Main Article: Mujaki no Rakuen Chapters Chapter Covers Chapter1-01.png|Chapter 1 Chapter2-01.png|Chapter 2 Chapter3-01.png|Chapter 3 Chapter4-01.png|Chapter 4 Chapter5-01.png|Chapter 5 Chapter6-01.png|Chapter 6 Chapter7-01.png|Chapter 7 Chapter8-01.png|Chapter 8 Chapter9-01.png|Chapter 9 Chapter10-01.png|Chapter 10 Chapter11-01.png|Chapter 11 Chapter12-01.png|Chapter 12 Chapter13-01.png|Chapter 13 Chapter14-01.png|Chapter 14 Chapter14v1-01.png|Chapter 14.5 Chapter15-01.png|Chapter 15 Chapter16-01.png|Chapter 16 Chapter16v1-01.png|Chapter 16.5 Chapter17-01.png|Chapter 17 Chapter18-01.png|Chapter 18 Chapter19-01.png|Chapter 19 Chapter20-01.png|Chapter 20 Chapter20v1-01.png|Chapter 20.5 Chapter21-01.png|Chapter 21 Chapter22-01.png|Chapter 22 Chapter23-01.png|Chapter 23 Chapter24-01.png|Chapter 24 Chapter25-01.png|Chapter 25 Chapter26-01.png|Chapter 26 Chapter27-01.png|Chapter 27 Chapter27v1-01.png|Chapter 27.5 Chapter28-01.png|Chapter 28 Chapter29-01.png|Chapter 29 Chapter30-01.png|Chapter 30 Chapter31-01.png|Chapter 31 Chapter32-01.png|Chapter 32 Chapter33-01.png|Chapter 33 Chapter34-01.png|Chapter 34 Chapter35-01.png|Chapter 35 Chapter36-01.png|Chapter 36 Chapter37-01.png|Chapter 37 Chapter38-01.png|Chapter 38 Chapter39-01.png|Chapter 39 Chapter40-01.png|Chapter 40 Chapter40v1-01.png|Chapter 40.5 Chapter41-01.png|Chapter 41 Chapter42-01.png|Chapter 42 Chapter43-01.png|Chapter 43 Chapter44-01.png|Chapter 44 Chapter45-01.png|Chapter 45 Chapter46-01.png|Chapter 46 Chapter47-01.png|Chapter 47 Chapter48-01.png|Chapter 48 Chapter49-01.png|Chapter 49 Chapter50-01.png|Chapter 50 Chapter51-01.png|Chapter 51 Chapter52-01.png|Chapter 52 Chapter52v1-01.png|Chapter 52.5 Chapter53-01.png|Chapter 53 Chapter54-01.png|Chapter 54 Chapter55-01.png|Chapter 55 Chapter56-01.png|Chapter 56 Chapter56v1-01.png|Chapter 56.5 Chapter57-01.png|Chapter 57 Chapter58-01.png|Chapter 58 Chapter58v1-01.png|Chapter 58.5 Chapter59-01.png|Chapter 59 Chapter59v1-01.png|Chapter 59.5 Chapter60-01.png|Chapter 60 Chapter61-01.png|Chapter 61 Chapter62-01.png|Chapter 62 Chapter63-01.png|Chapter 63 Chapter63v1-01.png|Chapter 63.5 Chapter64-01.png|Chapter 64 Chapter65-01.png|Chapter 65 Chapter66-01.png|Chapter 66 Chapter67-01.png|Chapter 67 Chapter68-01.png|Chapter 68 Chapter69-01.png|Chapter 69 Chapter70-01.png|Chapter 70 Chapter71-01.png|Chapter 71 Chapter72-01.png|Chapter 72 Chapter73-01.png|Chapter 73 Chapter74-01.png|Chapter 74 Chapter75-01.png|Chapter 75 Chapter76-01.png|Chapter 76 Chapter77-01.png|Chapter 77 Chapter78-01.png|Chapter 78 Category:Media